Chocolate Rain
by Phoenix-Thunder
Summary: Fem!Gon! This time around, Killua and Gon are asked to be examiners for the Hunter exam. Little did Gon know, Killua has something very important to ask her.


Due to a ridiculously high demand, I'm posting this due to the fact you guys want me to continue this so badly...And because of Nispedana's nagging mode XD (warning: I probably won't updating this for a **very** long while hahaha XD; I wasn't even planning to upload this...and now I have to figure out a way to finish this...XD ) This is a fic I typed out 5 years ago, but apparently you guys like my poor writing from back then so...yay? XD I was going to enter this into the GB contest a while back, but I couldn't finish the second half due to me getting so flustered XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Our favorite duo was inside a booked hotel somewhere out in choina. It was early afternoon, and they've been out since early in the morning exploring some ancient ruins. However their clothes got a bit too dirty from all the dust and mud that stuck on their clothes and hair, so Gon was changing her clothes in the washroom after taking a nice long shower. Killua already cleaned up, and was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt and a pair of black pants.

But Killua had some thoughts nagging his mind as he plopped himself on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Not too long ago, they encountered Ging again. They found him once, but meeting him a second time was really unexpected for Killua, especially when he remembered his clear and crisped words uttered to him teasingly:

_"So you love my daughter eh? I wonder what you're going to do next~?" Ging merely ruffled the ex-assassin's silver hair and shot a mischievous grin his way. _

Killua pouted in annoyance as he threw a small box up and down mid air catching it and throwing it up in the air again.

It wasn't just some ordinary box mind you; he was keeping this a secret from Gon for now. It was something very important he wanted to do with 'it' but he doesn't know how to go about showing 'it' to Gon in the end. Everything he's thought up of so far sounds terribly cliché or too cheesy for his style.

* * *

One time he did try...Well, he was about to:

Killua successfully bought the box to hide 'it_'_, however unbeknownst to him, Gon was right behind him.

"Killua what's that?" Gon tried looking at the box from behind.

He jumped not even noticing she was behind him, "Umm ahh errr..." Killua nervously stuttered.

"Oh I see!" Gon clapped her hands in realization and Killua jerked back afraid that she already figured out what was in it, "You got a new box of chocolate already? Uwaaa, it's so prettily wrapped!"

"Ah...yeah..." He gloomily cried in his head at Gon's obliviousness.

* * *

The second time...He didn't even bother trying:

They were at the rare animal center checking out all the new exotic new species founded by Kaito.

"Killua! Killua! Look over there!" Gon pointed down towards a strange hippo like creature below them, "The Hippomantis's look so cool! Don't you think?"

"They look so...weird." Killua furrowed his brows looking down at the mud bath below the hippo.

"Hey! They're not weird!" Gon fought back.

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"Then I'll prove it! Come with me!" She held out her hand to him.

Killua quirked a brow, "We're not going to do something stupid are we?"

"NO!" Gon replied back flustered.

"Fine~" He teasing smirked taking her hand into his.

But he didn't expect Gon and him to be jumping off the spectator stands and splashing right into the mud bath. Both of their heads rose up from the mud and Gon laughed.

"YOU TRICKED ME! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING WEIRD!" Killua yelled agitated as Gon kept on laughing at him.

"But it isn't everyday that you get a mud bath- Ah?" Gon looked over to the fallen box that just floated above the mud beside Killua.

"What's that box doing here?" She blinked, "Did you buy more chocolate again Killua?" She immediately assumed as she looked up at Killua again.

Killua face-palmed.

* * *

The third time:

_"It's now or never..." _Killua thought nervously as he walked up to her,"G-Gon umm will..."

"Will?" She tilted her head.

"Will you-" He blinked realizing his pocket was empty, "E-Eh? What the..."

Gon tilted her head, "Are you looking for something?

"I had it right in here but..." Killua continued to search.

"Oh maybe it was in the other pants you took off earlier remember?" Gon reminded him and he blinked confused, "We changed clothes because they got dirty from the excavation dig remember?"

His face paled realizing he forgot to put it back in his pocket, _"Shit."_

"But what did you want me to do Killua?" Gon asked innocently.

"NEVERMIND!" Killua yelled in abashment as his face was furiously red in embarrassment. While dozen of questions marks floated above Gon's head.

* * *

And **many** similar attempts ended up in failure.

_"I keep screwing up every time!"_ He thought angrily in his head, "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO SAY IT?! IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!" Killua yelled at himself agitated at his failed attempts and groaned afterwards.

As he caught it once more he sighed. He closed his eyes and decided to relax to the nice summer breeze that was coming in through the window.

"Happy Birthday Killua!" Gon's cheerful voice shouted. Killua opened his eyes noticing her face was very close to his as she illustrated her usual overjoyed grin.

Killua yelped in surprise lifting his head off the bed but accidentally knocked his forehead against Gon's, and they both yelped as they fell back on the bed. "Ow! Gon! It's not even my birthday...And don't use 'In' like that!" He rubbed his forehead; he didn't even notice Gon came into his room.

"But it was last week!" Apparently she recovered from the head knock, "And I wanted to surprise you!" She sat up on the bed with Killua.

"It was last week...But that doesn't mean it's my birthday everyday!" He retorted.

"Why not? It not every day you turn 20! Every day we can celebrate and have fun!" She exclaimed excitedly since she really felt happy that Killua is the same age as her now. Killua quirked a brow at her strange yet unique logic...He decided to play along with it.

"But if it was my birthday every day, then I would be twenty-eight now!" Eight days have passed since his original birth date.

"Hehh," She awed in amused tone, "You're already so old Killua! You're almost Leorio's age!" She giggled.

"I'm not old! Wait a sec-" He smirked deviously, "Your birthday was months before mines, so you must be as old as a grandma if your b-day is every day!" He teased, receiving an angry yet cute pout from Gon.

"Hey! That's not fair!" She retorted.

"Happy birthday to you~!" He sang tauntingly.

"Mou, Killua!" She fumed embarrassingly. "Then every hour is your birthday! So twenty hours times seven! Now you're older!"

Killua laughed, "That makes no sense! Haha! There's no point of it being every hour if the entire day is already a birthday!"

"Then each day times one hundred!" She confidently barked.

"Pfftt, there's no way that would work either!" He snickered.

"Mmmm!" She whined incoherently while not being able to come up with something else to fight back with. She puffed her cheeks.

Killua began laughing harder at Gon's embarrassment; however she noticed he was holding something in his hand. "What's that you have there?" She asked curiously as she tilted her head towards the small box. But before she could see it, Killua quickly hid it behind his back.

"It's nothing!"

"Ohhhh, so it's nothing huh?" She furrowed her eyebrows, and then her face became determined yet playfully curious, "Can you show me? Please?" She crawled closer to him attempting to see what was behind him.

"I just said it was nothing!"

"But you have something don't you?" Gon pried.

"Just because I have something, doesn't mean I have to show it-"

"Aha!" She cut him off, "So you admit that you _do_ have something!" She smirked victoriously.

"W-Wait, I didn't- Arghh!" He flushed, slightly agitated that she caught onto his act so quickly. "F-Fine, it was this!" He swiftly exchanged the box in his pocket for the old kitsuneguma keychain Gon and him got a while back.

Gon hummed in thought for a while, looking at the chain intently then she looked back at Killua, "Liar." She immediately deducted from looking straight into his eyes.

"Ack..." Killua sweat-dropped.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll tickle it out of you!" She jumped on Killua and began tickling his sides. He couldn't help but unwillingly laugh.

"Oh, you're- Going to- Get this!" He said in between his laughter while he moved his leg over Gon's from behind and twisted her body forcing her back on the bed earning a surprised squeak from her. Killua jumped on top of her and began tickling her back in revenge.

"Hahaha! K-Killua! S-Stop! I give! I give!" Gon laughed.

"Never!" His face inched closer to Gon and planted a kiss on her cheek and began trailing more kisses down to her neck.

"Killua- That-tickles- Hahaha!" She couldn't help but childishly laugh out loud.

Too bad their little moment got interrupted by the phone.

**RING RING**

They both stopped to look at the phone and then they glanced at each other.

Killua glared back at the device, "Can I electrocute the phone-"

"No!" Gon quickly denied him.

**RING RING**

"I bet it's that old man." Killua guessed.

"You mean Leorio?" Gon blinked.

"Yeah, probably complaining about another patient or something." He assumed.

"...But wouldn't he call us on our cell phones then?" Gon thought aloud.

Silence filled the air.

**RING RING**

"Maybe it's room service? Or Kurapika?" Gon sat up on the bed.

"It can't be. They won't be here until two and it's still twelve. And Kurapika is on a job right now." Killua pointed out to her. Then he smirked already having an idea in mind, "You have to buy me lindor chocolate for a week if it's Leorio."

"And I bet its room service! And you have to not eat chocolate for a whole week!" All of a sudden they were betting.

"Ok deal! Who is going to pick it up?" Killua indicated to the phone.

"You're closer to it!"

"Tch, fine."

**RING RIN-**_**click! **_

"Hello?" Killua answered and Gon wrapped her arms around Killua's neck from behind leaning her ear towards the phone to listen.

"Hohoho! Long time no talk!" A senile voice cackled on the other end of the phone.

Killua furrowed his brows already agitated, "Dang, it's the other old geezer-"

"Netero-san!" Gon exclaimed happily.

"Well well well! It's been a long while Gon! Killua! I see you two are still stuck together like glue! Yohoho!" The chairman commented.

Gon happily giggled while Killua groaned at Netero's nagging voice."Ok, so what do you want?" Killua wanted him to get straight to the point.

"I have something important to discuss with the both of you!" Netero cheerfully announced.

"Important?" Gon repeated looking at Killua and he shrugged. But then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey wait, how the heck did you get our hotel number?" Killua asked skeptically.

"I asked of course!" Netero beamed and the couple simply looked at each other confused.

Suddenly they heard a sound of a brimming engine and a propelling sound from out their window. They turned to see Netero riding on a helicopter while holding his cell phone to talk to them. He had a ridiculous childish grin plastered on his face and Killua and Gon both jumped back surprised.

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" Gon was amazed.

"What the-" Killua put down the phone, "If you were here in the first place, you could have just come up and knocked on the god-damned door!"

"But what fun would that be? I wanted to make a dramatic entrance! Hohoho!" He heartily laughed, "What are you two standing there for? Hop in!" He motioned his hand to let them climb on board the helicopter.

"Come on Killua! Let's go!" She jumped happily.

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice." He sighed letting Gon jump in first, and then he jumped in after her. The helicopter took off as it headed towards the skies.

The old man snickered while the both of them took a seat in front of him, and Killua shot a glare. "So what do want to talk about Netero-san?" Gon asked as she was completely unaware of the tension between the two.

The old man happily smiled at her, "I thought you would have already guessed! I decided to choose the both of you as examiners for next year's Hunter exam!"

"Really?" Gon sounded excited.

"You're kidding?" Killua eyed at him.

"I'm not kidding~" Netero sang, "So how about it? You two can be partner examiners like Menchi and Buhara was back in your first exam!"

"Let's do it Killua!"

"Now wait just a moment," Killua cut Gon off before she readily agreed, "It's not like we're going to do this for free you know. Isn't there something we get in return?"

"Killua! We don't need to get anything in return!" Gon argued.

"Oh I insist!" Killua barked, "I'm not going to do anything for this old geezer unless-"

"I never said you two _wouldn't_ be compensated for your job! So how about this, ask me anything! Anything you want, and I'll give it to you!" Netero suggested.

Killua raised his brow, "Anything?"

"Well I'm fine! I don't need anything Netero-san!" Gon piped up.

Both men turned to her, "Oh, and why is that Gon?" Netero asked.

"Because, I already have Killua, so I have everything I could ever want!" She proudly declared.

"D-Don't sound so embarrassing..." Killua blushed while ruffling Gon's hair looking away from her. She giggled in response.

Netero laughed at their sweet youthfulness as he turned to Killua, "Well if she doesn't want anything, there must be something you want?"

"Hmm." Killua hummed in thought.

"While you're thinking about it, here is where the exam is taking place next year!" The old man passed a booklet to the both of them and Gon picked it up and her eyes widened in fascination.

"It looks so pretty! Killua! look! It's an island!"

"And it's famous for the rarest exotic plants!" Netero informed them.

"Hehhh," Killua leaned to look at the pictures on the booklet.

And his eyes widened at a certain something on the page. He smirked and Gon turned to him questionably, "Killua?"

He got up from his seat and walked over to the old man, "You said I can get anything right?" He asked as the chairman nodded nonchalantly. He was slightly hesitant at first looking back at Gon, but then he breathed and leaned over to the old man whispering something in his ear.

"Hmmm," Netero stroked his beard in thought as Killua pulled back, "It can be arranged...I'll allow it!"

"Good! You better!" Killua crossed his arms.

Gon looked at both of them back and forth confused, "Huh? Wait-What? Killua, what did you ask for?"

Killua slyly smirked, "You'll figure out eventually~" But Gon simply tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

Prepare to wait two thousand years for the next update XD

Please review if you liked it and if you want me to continue!


End file.
